Unexpected
by Asaish
Summary: Jou was nearing the end of his rope when he was found by a mysterious girl with an unexpected secret. Pairings: Jou/OC
1. Umbra Twilight

****

..::: Unexpected

by: Asa 

Pairings: Joey x Asayo (OC, duh! ^_^;;) 

****

The Point?: I'm sorry I did this, but this is a vampire fic.. Please don't hate it already! Give it a chance!!

****

Archive: Why would you want to? Um, just ask, okay?

****

More About This "Horrible" Vampire Fic: Okay, I was watching John Carpenter's _Vampires_ last night (July 23, 2003) when I got the idea for this fan fiction. This first chapter might be a little confusing after the "intro" of sorts, but it flows into the second one (which is in a "normal" format, hehe) rather smoothly. I had thoughts about making this a yaoi but I changed my mind and made it.. eh.. normal? ^_^;; Anyway, this is a story about Joey (whom I'll be calling Jou, in this fic) and I'm not sure what else to say about it, so I should probably just shut up. Now.

****

Asa's Random Before Thoughts: I listen to MIDIs while I write, most of the time, some people think I'm God or something because I'm able to.. ^.^;; But I think it's alright. Aish (get the pen name, Asaish? Asa+Aish? lol.) doesn't know about this fic but I'm sure she'll find out when she looks in our account. I wonder if she'll like it.. lol. Just so everybody knows, I'm also known as Evil Cupcake of Doom here, and I'll continue to use that account, but this is a shared account Aish and I have so we can post our shared writing projects (though this is not one). I'm going to have a lot of free time to write due to my boyfriend losing his Internet connection for only God knows how long. I'm sad.. (*sniffles*) but it'll give me more time for my writing projects and playing with Dante in Devil May Cry 2! (*glomps*) But anyway, I really ought to stop rambling on and start writing, huh? Reviews will be appreciated, flames will be used to light my Dora the Explorer doll's hair on fire in the high school parking lot.. ^_~

Also, the word umbra means (quoting from dictionary.com) "1. A dark area, especially the blackest part of a shadow from which all light is cut off."

And I'll probably be using the "alternate" (as I call them in fics) names, unless I get annoyed and switch them. Hehe. 

****

..::: 1. Umbra Twilight

"Wow, look guys!" Anzu pointed upward toward the darkened sky, where the mysterious moon was being cloaked in deep shadows.

"Ah, a lunar eclipse." Ryou commented, secretly wishing their fire was larger as to illuminate a larger area in the darkest time to come. The forest in which they had stopped to camp that night belonged to the Duelist Island, where hundreds upon hundreds of people flocked to duel with other competitors and hoped to gain entrance to Duelist Kingdom, home of Pegasus, creator of the whole card game named Duel Monsters.

"Man, do you know _everything_?" Honda groaned, not nessecarily meaning to be hostile toward the white haired boy. Ryou blushed, looking to Yuugi for support. The smaller boy scolded Honda for being mean, then made the absence of their other friend known.

"Hey guys, where'd Jounouchi go?"

Jou sat crouched down at the edge of the small pond, marveling at the beauty of the still water. Whether his friends believed it or not, he was a very deep person, if only they'd care to notice. They didn't notice a lot of things about him, they'd already failed to recognize his current bout of depression, hence his wandering away from their campsite alone. He didn't think it was dangerous, and if he did, he wouldn't have cared anyway. 

Not many things mattered to the boy anymore, and among the things that did, his previous friendships were not one of them. The only friend he really had was Yuugi, but he'd have to let go of that if he wanted to succeed. Succeed in what? He didn't even know. Maybe suicide, but he wasn't ready for that. He still had a fading flicker of hope inside him, as small as it was.

__

Jou...

****

(_Jou's POV_)

I keep hearing this voice, I think it's a girl's.. and it keeps whispering my name. It's starting to scare me, and the moon keeps getting darker and darker. I think it's some kind of eclipse, but it's scary. I think someone is creeping around behind me. It's probably just Honda trying to scare me or something, I shouldn't get all worked up over it, nothing's going to happen like in the movies..

Jou turned his head to look behind him at the trees, only to find that he couldn't see anything. His eyes were definitely open, but there was darkness all around, no light at all. Then he remembered, the eclipse, the voice in the dark..

__

Jounou...

Nails ran down the back of his neck, long fingernails that trailed over his shoulder and across to the base of his neck. A body shifted in the dark, moved around from behind him to the front. A fingertip gently traced his lips as a silvery voice spoke to him in his mind.

__

Jou...


	2. Come With Me

****

..::: Unexpected

by: Asa 

Pairings: Joey x Asayo (OC, duh! ^_^;;) 

****

The Point?: I'm sorry I did this, but this is a vampire fic.. Please don't hate it already! Give it a chance!!

****

Archive: Why would you want to? Um, just ask, okay?

****

Asa's Random Before Thoughts: Yay, I'm talking to Richard (my boyfriend) for the last time before his connection gets transferred to his new home. I guess he'll be gone for about one week, which isn't THAT bad, but still, I'm going to miss him lots. That's why Dante and Jou have volunteered to keep me company during that period of time! *grins* Hehe. Anyway, this chapter is NOT about that Puff Daddy song, and it has NOTHING to do with it. It's a… cool… song, but I'm sorry, this chapter has absolutely nothing to do with it. Meh, Mom wants me to get directions to the chapel that my brother is getting married in. I'm not even going, I THINK, anyway, so.. oh bloody hell, I better find it anyway with my Streets 98.. *snickers* 

What the hell, this place is impossible to find!! We'll have to call the chapel itself tomorrow (July 25, 2003) and get them.. anyway, I'll stop yacking and write. Not sure what this will turn out to be, but oh well. Here you go.

****

..::: 2. Come With Me

****

(_Jou's POV_)

Someone's touching me, it's that girl! My eyes went wide as I felt the nails on the back of my neck, I tried to jump up and run but something was keeping me rooted to the spot. Something, dare I say, intoxicating. Something about this girl's touch made me want more, it felt wrong, I didn't even know who it was, but even more so did it feel right. It was almost as if.. she had some kind of power over me..

Her fingers outlined my lips and I whimpered with desire. The hell am I doing?!? I don't even know who this is!! But it feels good.. no one's ever touched me before.. that doesn't matter, I have to cut it out!

****

-

Jou drew back swiftly and fell back onto his bottom, eyes darting wildly around him.

"Who are you?!" he shouted, grateful that the moon was slipping out from the eclipse slightly, at least now he could see where she was. 

"Call me Asayo.. and before you ask, I read your mind to find out your name.." she replied sarcastically, knowing that was the next thing he would ask.

"You what!?!" he yelled, causing the strange girl to issue a hiss.

"Shhh.. Jou.. I've come to you in your time of need.. and no, you're not dreaming.. I'm real.."

The moon slipped a bit further from the umbra and splashed just a little more light upon the Earth. Jou could see her a little clearer, she had very long hair and wore what appeared to be a gothic gown. She glanced up at the moon and he saw the light reflect in her dark eyes before she stood up and crept back toward the trees.

"Wait!" Jou found himself on his own feet, following after her blindly. She stopped and turned to face him, reaching out and holding his shoulder.

"What?" she asked. He became nervous, and he knew she could sense it, she just seemed to have some strange power..

Asayo knew he would allow himself to be ravished, but she didn't want that. Jou was a pure soul with incredible power, and something about the boy attracted her to him. She'd been fighting off all of the instincts that were bound to her soul, she was the only of her kind to be blessed, or rather punished with a soul, thanks to a familiar friend. Yami.

"I.. where are you going, why not come back to the camp with me and my friends?" Jou asked, sounding like a lost child, afraid to be left alone. She smiled within the darkness and moved toward him, slipping her arms around his body and holding his shoulders.

"Trust me.." she started in a whisper in his ear, extending her tongue and sliding it across. Jou's breath escaped him abruptly as he gasped nosily in surprise, she closed her eyes and held him tighter, gliding her tongue along his jaw to his chin. Jou's knees weakened as he whimpered in the simple pleasure he was receiving and he went limp against her body, his mind racing at a dizzying speed. Asayo's mind was racing as well, how could something so simple bring him so much pleasure? She frowned, immediately assuming the answer. He'd probably never been kissed.

__

'Poor boy..' she thought, moving her hand from his shoulder and taking his chin between her thumb and forefinger. 

"Huh?" he murmured, unintentionally parting his lips as Asayo brushed hers against them softly, causing a pleasing sting to burn through him like wildfire. 

Asayo paused and brought her lips to his ears once more, finishing the answer she had started before.

"..you wouldn't want me to do that.." she turned away and disappeared into the dark, leaving Jou unable to follow.

"Wait! Asayo!? Will I ever find you again??" he called, desperately hoping that she had heard him. A chuckle echoed from beyond the void.

"_I_ found _you_, Jounou.. but if you truly wish to come with me, I will seek you out once more."

"What are you? Are you an angel?" Jou asked sincerely, there was no way she could be human. And he was right, partially. The question triggered a faint snort of laughter.

"Far from an angel, Jou.. I'm a vampire."

Her presence was gone, and Jounouchi was alone once more. The eclipse was complete, he was out of the umbra, and he was left in a state of shock and awe. Asayo was a vampire!? A vampire had kissed him and walked away?! He had lived through a vampire's encounter?!

"Jou!? There you are!" a familiar voice called, and the group of his four friends approached him through the trees, Honda in the front.

"Where'd you go, we were worried sick during that eclipse!" he hollered, only jarring Jou out of his thinking enough for him to acknowledge who was there with him now.

"Uh.. I came out to be alone for a little while.." he mumbled, allowing the taller boy to put his arm around his shoulders and guide him back to their camp.

"Well don't do that again!" Anzu screeched, plopping down at the fire. Honda moved away once they were in the light and went to set up his sleeping bag, with Yuugi who had decided to do the same. That left Jou standing at the edge of the trees with the shyest amongst them.. Ryou.

The white-haired boy turned to look at Jou a little skittishly, almost in fear.

"Jou.. why do you have lipstick on?" he asked, almost letting out a laugh. Jou raised a brow and wiped his mouth off frantically.

"What!??!" he shouted, rubbing the red smudge from his lips with the back of his hand.

"Eh.. I don't know, maybe I.. uh.. cut my lip or something.. it's not lipstick!" he hid his hand behind his leg, blushing furiously at Ryou.

"Was someone out there with you during the eclipse, Jounouchi?" he asked, the fear returning in his chocolate shaded eyes. As if he knew something..

Jou glanced around the camp to make sure no one else noticed the two conversing, he figured that if he could tell anyone, Ryou would be the most trusting or understanding.

"Eh.. yeah. Some.. girl, named Asayo.." As soon as he spoke the girl's name, Ryou's eyes went wide and he looked even more frightened than before. He _did_ know something..

"What is it, Ryou? You know her?" he asked, lowering his voice so the others could hardly hear him whispering.

"Um.. well.. yes.. in a way.." Ryou answered, glancing at Jou's neck.

"Man, I _know_ she's a vampire, she told me before she disappeared.. it's crazy, I mean, how.. ahh!" he cried out in surprise as Ryou leapt forward as if possessed and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him down to examine his neck closer. The others were looking at them, but neither noticed.

"She didn't bite you!" he hissed in disbelief, looking at Jou as if he were a god. Jou raised a brow, then remembered he had been thinking the same thing before they found him.

"Yeah, I know.. Ryou, whatdaya know about Asayo? What made you look so scared when I mentioned her?" he asked, almost pleaded with the shyer boy, grabbing his arms to emphasize that he really wanted to know. Ryou hesitated, looking down at his feet, afraid that if he told something bad would happen.

"I.. didn't think she was real.. Jou, I heard about her in a story." he sighed, looking the blonde in the eyes.

"What!? Heard about her in a _story_??" Jou shouted, finally gaining another person in their conversation.

"Yeah, the story about the vampire duelist who wants the blood of Pegasus! Why, what happened Jou, did you get kissed by Asayo?" Honda asked sarcastically, referring to the story. Jou hesitated, everyone was looking at him, especially Ryou.

"Um.. yeah, I did.." he answered quietly, not sure what it meant. He walked over to his sleeping bag and laid down on it, his back to everyone else.


	3. Asayo The Legend

****

..::: Unexpected

by: Asa 

Pairings: Joey x Asayo (OC, duh! ^_^;;) 

****

The Point?: I'm sorry I did this, but this is a vampire fic.. Please don't hate it already! Give it a chance!!

****

Archive: Why would you want to? Um, just ask, okay?

****

Asa's Random Before Thoughts: The last chapter, Come With Me, was kind of long. And I'm proud, lol. The encounter Jou had with Asayo was written until well past midnight last night (July 24, 2003), up to the part where Honda (I almost typed Tristan, lol ^_^;;) speaks. I was listening to the radio (KISS 99.9) and watching those infomercials that take over the world every Saturday and Sunday morning. You know those? Yeah, I thought you did. Supposedly these pills, Fiber Thin, will make you lose weight and you don't have to do anything. Yeah, it works! I can tell you why. The pills expand in your stomach when you take them, forming a thick, mucusy-like substance, and it makes you feel full. All the pills do is starve you, basically. Only three easy payments $19.95, for pills that do something I do to myself anyway, it's THAT easy! *averts eyes* Anyway, I should start writing now. Have fun, hehe.. from this chapter on, there'll be a warning monitor underneath my random thoughts, it will, well, warn you. Heh.

****

Warnings?: Some sexual content. Hehe. ^.^;;;

****

..::: 3. Asayo The Legend

He found himself amongst black satin sheets and the skirt of a black.. gothic.. dress..

A set of legs straddled his hips from underneath the dark meshed material, a lone fingertip glided down his bare chest to his navel, and further.

It was the gothic goddess, the black raven haunting his mind, the vampiress that symbolized fear and death, but at the same time, love.

Her hand disappeared underneath the nearly transparent material, creeping up her thigh..

A long sigh escaped her throat and she looked down at him. Was she teasing him? Maybe.

She closed her eyes and he watched as her self-gratification took its effect.. a moan spilled from her lips and filled him with longing. He wanted to be doing that.

He didn't care that she was in the dominant position, he could still do that to her, he knew he could, and he wanted it. He wanted to cause that.

His hands crept under the material, up her thighs.. and over her hips. He jerked her forward, causing her arms to snap ahead and away from herself. The first step was complete. 

It was her turn to be ravished, and he hoped she would allow him.

Her hands gripped the sheets beside his neck as a symbol of acceptance, her dark silk hair flowing down her shoulders and onto his warm chest. The gothic goddess, the black raven, the vampiress, falling from her dominance and allowing another to take her.

He kicked his knees up to push her legs to the side, rolling them over so he could command.

Her arms sprawled at the sides over her head, her hair scattered all around them, she looked into his eyes with a glitter of permission.

He lifted himself and wrapped his wiry legs around her hips, leaving her completely motionless and yielding. 

In one flowing movement, he entered where her hand had been just moments before, to her cavern of both fire and ice that brought her so many pleasing feelings. 

He explored her for what seemed like hours, enjoying the yips and moans emitted from the deadly goddess, until he could no longer hold back.

The two, mortal man and immortal woman, breathed heavily together, deriving joy from their last moments as one.

He buried himself deep as he released, his hot seed doing exactly what he had planned, her blaring cries and moans mixing with his as they climaxed together.

"Ahh!!" Jou screeched, jumping up from his sleep, his eyes wide and his breath ragged. He brought a hand up to rub his eyes as he tried to catch his breath, one would have thought he'd been running for hours. His dream.. it had seemed so real, and his body had certainly thought so. Jou groaned as he realized what he had done in his sleep, but it was unavoidable, he _was_ male after all. He glanced around the camp to find someone watching him, the taller, darker rendition of Yuugi. It was Yami, and he looked worried.

"Oh geez!" Jou groaned loudly and blushed as he saw the spirit morphed in Yuugi's body sitting across the fire from him, a concerned expression on his face.

"Was it her?" Yami asked in a low tone, but still made himself audible from across the camp.

"W-what?" he stuttered, how did _Yami_ know?!

"Asayo." he said firmly, getting up from his seat and going closer to Jou so they could talk more privately.

"O-oh.." Jou blushed and watched as Yami sat down near him.

"Yeah.. it was her.." he admitted, almost ashamed that he had dreamt of her, she wasn't even real, supposedly. But then, how..

"Jou, are you aware of the legend of Asayo?" Yami asked, expecting the answer he was given.

"No.. not really, just that she's after Pegasus' blood or somethin'. " Jou shifted in his sleeping bag uncomfortably, and as if Yami knew what he wanted to do he turned away.

"Thanks man.." Jou sighed gratefully, swiftly wriggling out of his jeans and boxers and setting them aside, out of sight. 

"It's alright.. anyway, she isn't after Pegasus at all, that's just something people made up since the only sightings of her occur on this island.." Yami turned back around to face him, crossing his legs and leaning on his elbows.

"Do you know her or something?" Jou asked, sitting up with the top flap of his sleeping bag over his legs.

"Well, yes, I know her. She's a living legend, you know, Jounouchi." Yami stated,

"I can tell you her real story, if you'd like.." he offered, rather hoping the young blonde would want to hear it.

"Really? Yeah, okay." Jou accepted, and settled back to listen to the darker Yuugi.

"Asayo was born in Egypt when I was in rule, born to one of my closet friends. I was like Asayo's uncle, I allowed her to roam the palace freely as she wished, she was like the princess, just not officially. Everyone loved her.. and that's where she ran into trouble. When she came of age, all the young men wanted her for their own. There were many battles between these men, and it drove her so far into the stress it caused that she tried to commit suicide.. she stabbed herself in the stomach and I found her as she was dying, she was sobbing and I held her in my arms, waiting for the reaper of souls to come and claim her, but I couldn't do it. I wouldn't let her die. She pleaded for me to save her, she told me she didn't want to go to the realm of souls, what we call the shadow realm in duel monsters.. I brought her to the very bowels of the palace, many miles underneath the ground, to where I practiced magic that no one knew about. I used the soul of an ancient duel monster that relied on the energy of others to live, and one of many magicians, and I fused them together with Asayo's body and soul, creating the near-vampric being she is today.." Yami faded out, looking to his audience. Jou had been intently listening, genuinely in awe.

"Wow.. so wait, she's not really a vampire?" he asked, analyzing the story he was just told.

"Like I said, part of her soul is that of a duel monster, one that relies on other's energy to survive. She gets this energy from the blood of others, but she doesn't need it to survive like the monster does. The thing is, she can't stop the monster inside her from feeding, and for that I am sorry, I should've thought better but I was so distraught that I couldn't think straight. I.. was her first feed, and it wasn't a pleasant experience. Jou, I advise you to be careful around her, sometimes she gains a bloodlust and the monster has full control. The only way I survived was because of the power I possessed.. you must be wary, she may not realize what she's done until it's too late.." Yami paused, scanning the trees around them.

"She's near.. I can sense it." he whispered, and Jou joined him in scouting the area. What did she want? Did she come for him? 

Suddenly a realization struck him, what did Asayo want with someone like him? He began to get nervous, and Yami could sense that as well.

"What is it?" he asked, still looking around them.

"Yami, what does she want with me?" Jou asked, the spirit looked confused.

"What do you mean?? What happened when she found you?" he inquired, with a tone of importance in his voice.

"She.. she said something about me coming with her, or something, and.. she kissed me." Jou answered, a slight trembling shaking his voice. And strangely enough, the wise darker half's face broke into a smile.

"So she has chosen." Yami said, mostly to himself, and it caused Jou to look even more nervous.

"Chosen?? Chosen what!?!" he squeaked.

Yami just smiled and shook his head. 


	4. Chosen

****

..::: Unexpected

by: Asa 

Pairings: Joey x Asayo (OC, duh! ^_^;;) 

****

The Point?: I'm sorry I did this, but this is a vampire fic.. Please don't hate it already! Give it a chance!!

****

Archive: Why would you want to? Um, just ask, okay?

****

Asa's Random Before Thoughts: Argh, I'm getting exhausted, I've done two chapters today, and I'm working on this one now at 7:52 PM, but I have a feeling it won't get done until tomorrow morning sometime. *listens to Dead or Alive by Bon Jovi* Hey, it was on my play list and Aish _MADE ME_ download it! lol. I'm using WinAmp tonight because it's fretarded, but I like the skins.. *grins* Yay, lol. Oh, yeah, I want to thank my reviewers, you _rock_! ^.^;; Oh, and LMAO! @ Aish.

Okay, I better start writing before I lose focus.. O_O *yawns* Also, this _is_ a short chapter. Don't be alarmed. ^_~

****

Warnings?: No, I don't think there's anything to warn you about here. I don't THINK.

****

..::: 4. Chosen

"Jou, Asayo doesn't have much faith in herself, or how she looks. You may have noticed that earlier.." Yami paused, taking Jou's nod as a sign to continue.

"She's convinced that since there is a monster inside her, she'll be alone forever. You say she kissed you?" he asked, the blonde nodded again, blushing a little. Yami smiled and looked genuinely happy, happy for Asayo, Jou guessed, though he wasn't sure why.

"Jou, she opened up to you. That's what I meant when I said that she's chosen. She's chosen you. She can tell that you're a kind, caring person, and I'm guessing that she's attracted to you. She influenced your dream, I'm sure." he tried to explain, stopping to think it over.

"Yami, I still don't understand. What does she want? To go out with me or somethin'?" Jou blushed as he asked his question, he felt like he was talking to Asayo's father due to the relationship between the girl and pharaoh. 

"I don't know, but I do know why she came to you. After Asayo tried to commit suicide, after her depression, she realized what a horrible thing it is. She doesn't want anyone to go through the things that she has, and she could tell that you were nearing the same things she tried. She offered you affection to show you that someone does care about you, even if she doesn't know you very well. I think maybe she wants to know you, she's been alone so long.." Yami drifted off, staring at a certain area between the trees. Jou was scared to look but he forced his eyes to gaze over what the former pharaoh was seeing. A chill ran down his spine as he saw her, standing so her face was concealed by shadow but nothing else, her black medieval-like dress giving away her presence, along with her ivory-white skin. Her hair fell down over her chest and hovered around her mid-section, giving her a ghost like appearance aided by the ghastly shade of her skin. Yami lifted himself to his feet.

"Asayo.." he whispered, forgetting the nervous wreck named Jou at his feet. 

"Asayo, please, come here? Please.." Yami pleaded quietly, holding his arms out to her. 

Moments of hesitation passed before she took a step toward them, lifting her head as she was flooded by the firelight. Jou's eyes went wide with surprise, she looked completely different from how he imagined. She looked so young, so innocent! Her icy blue eyes that could have been mistaken for Kaiba's filled with fear as she felt them looking at her, but it was too late to hide. Jou was stunned, how could someone as pleasant as she contain a monster that couldn't be controlled?

Asayo let herself be swept up into Yami's arms as he embraced her tightly, fighting back his tears.

"Asayo, it's so wonderful to see you again!" he exclaimed, letting her out of his embrace. He never cared how dangerous she could be, he knew he could take it, but now he was more concerned with Jounouchi. Asayo closed her eyes and looked to the ground to avoid looking at the young man whose dreams she had played with in a manner such as she had. His dream was the last thing on his mind, Jou just wanted to make a good first impression. She _was_ a person, after all.

"It's nice to see you in the light, Asayo." he cracked a smile, looking up at her warmly. Her eyes darted skittishly and stopped on his, then she blushed and bowed her head further.

"Y-you too. Uh.. Yami, shouldn't I leave before the others wake up? It's nearly dawn." she pointed out the sparse sunlight peeking through the trees, looking to her father figure. Jou started to feel uncomfortable sitting there in just his shirt and rummaged through his bag, praying that he had packed extra clothes. He had, and he slipped on his other pair of jeans underneath the sleeping bag, glad he had done something smart for once, then crawled to his feet and stepped into his sneakers.

"Hey, why don't you stay here and have breakfast with us?" Jou spoke up before a decision was made, brushing his hair out of his face.

"I'll even share mine with you." he grinned. Asayo smiled and blushed, shaking her head.

"I couldn't, really.. but thank you for the offer, Jou. I really ought to -" a sound startled her and she glanced over to where Honda was struggling out of his sleeping bag.

"Asay-" Yami started but trailed off when he saw her running toward the trees. Jou turned to look and glanced at him, he didn't want her to disappear again but he didn't know what to do.

"If you wish to see her again, go!" the spirit yelled, realizing she could outdistance any of them in a matter of seconds.

Jou hesitated, looking at his friends, then the trees where Asayo ran to. He didn't like making decisions like the one he was dealing with then, but what choice did he have? He was a fair person, and she had been kind to him. He was going to return the favor.

As Jounouchi ran off into the forest, Yami lowered his head, returning control to Yuugi.

"Be careful, young Jou.."


	5. Part One of Real

****

..::: Unexpected

by: Asa 

Pairings: Joey x Asayo (OC, duh! ^_^;;) 

****

The Point?: I'm sorry I did this, but this is a vampire fic.. Please don't hate it already! Give it a chance!!

****

Archive: Why would you want to? Um, just ask, okay?

****

Asa's Random Before Thoughts: Okay, already to chapter five. And it's only been a couple days, lol. I think this is the most I've written in a row for one story. I even put my novel on hold! Sheesh! Anyway, I'm sorry I'm doing this, but there will be some dueling in the next chapter or so, I hate it but it must be done. Kinda. _

Yay, I'm drawing again! And I'm somehow better! lol, I think I might upload them sometime.

****

Warnings?: Nopers. 

****

..::: 5. Real - Part One

Jou's feet pounded against the hard dirt and leaves as he dashed through the humid forest, searching all over for Asayo. He'd been looking all day, his stomach ached from hunger, and he was sure he'd lost her.

__

'I lost her..' he thought, slowing down to a brisk walking pace.

__

'I lost her, and now I'm lost in the woods.' 

Jou growled and made fists in his hair, dropping down onto his knees in frustration.

"Damn it!" he shouted, pulling at his hair forcefully. He kept pulling until he hollered in pain and let go, a few small tears finding his eyes and spilling down his face. 

Jou was sobbing when the cold rain started to fall, stinging his back. Why did everything happen to him? Why was he so emotional? He still had small traces of his depression, and being lost in the storm when the sun was going down didn't help at all. 

Jou dragged himself to his feet and stumbled ahead, his legs stiff and irritated from running most of the day. He looked around in a crazed frenzy, panic filling him as the sun set further and it got darker.

The rain fell harder, colder.

He broke out into a run, darting through as branches whipped him and puddles dampened his hope.

Frogs and crickets had already started their symphony of croaks and ribbits.

"Ow!" Jou howled as his foot connected with a rock, sending him fleeting toward the ground. There was minimal friction as his body slid across the mud, sending him crashing into the large, strong trunk of a tree. He groaned as his vision became blurred and disappeared all together as he lost consciousness, slumped below a powerful tree with wide-spread branches and needles that kept most of the rain from touching his skin.

Everything was dark, he couldn't see a thing, he felt like he was floating in an abyss.

"Jou?" a voice asked, Asayo, but from which direction he could not tell.

"Asayo?" he called, looking around him and seeing only black. Time seemed frozen.

"Jou! Where are you?!" she shouted, and again he could not tell which direction it came from.

"I'm.. right here! Asayo! Help me!" Jou pleaded, turning around in circles and still seeing nothingness.

"Jou, just hold on, I'm coming!" her voice faded, leaving Jou in a feeling of loneliness. Then everything faded again.

"Well look who's coming to.." a low snarl greeted Jou as his eyes fluttered open and he clutched his head, raw from a split in the center from the tree accident. He winced and sat up, realizing he was in a dimly lit cave.

"Who's there!?" Jou called, not recognizing the voice at all. The tall, thin figure of a male emerged from a shadow, the arms crossed over the chest. His dark hair fell into his face as his sapphire eyes stared into Jou's.

"Why, only the person who dragged you out of the rain. The name's Kray, but I'm not interested in talking." he sneered, watching as Jou discovered the dueling platforms he had awoken next to. He groaned, stumbling to his feet.

"You! You kidnapped me to duel, didn't you!" he shouted, really not in the mood for a duel. In fact, he wasn't sure he cared all that much about it anyway. It was only a game.

"Perhaps, but you owe me for saving your life and I want to duel you for all your star chips!" Kray exclaimed, pointing toward Jou's wrist with the nearly filled dueling-gauntlet adorning it. 

Jou sighed, pulling himself up onto his platform and retrieving his deck from his pocket. He could hardly think straight, how was he supposed to win this thing?

"Kray.." another mysterious voice called, a robed figure stalked in from the front of the cave with an animal at his side. A snarling, bared-teeth wolf.

"Ahh!!" both young men shouted, Jou the loudest since he was closest to the mouth of the cave.

"To increase the stakes a bit, how about this. Whoever loses gets fed to this wolf and his pack?" a raucous laugh echoed, Jou gulped and glanced down at the wolf, who was pacing around the platforms, growling. 

"This can't be real!! …I can't lose!" he cried to himself, swiftly gaining the inspiration to duel his hardest. Kray lowered his head, set down his deck, and drew five cards. Jou did the same, and the duel was on. The robed figure stood close to the shadows near the back of the cave, seemingly enjoying what he had just done.

"I'll go first! I play Sword Hunter, in attack mode!" Kray placed a card down in front of him, and in a flash and glitter of lights, the hunter stood before Jou menacingly on the field.

"Alright then… eh.." Jou drew a card, Type Zero Magic Crusher, and looked at his own hand. The only card he had in his hand that could defeat the Sword Hunter was Skull Knight, but it was a fusion monster and he needed Tainted Wisdom and Ancient Brain to make it, not to mention polymerization. He had Ancient Brain in his hand, but it wouldn't do him any good until later.

"I place this monster face down in defense mode, and two cards face down." Jou set his cards, confident in his defensive plan. Kray drew a card, looked over his hand, and grinned.

"I place one card face down and attack your defense card with Sword Hunter!" he yelled, the hunter stalking forward.

"Activate trap! Castle Walls!" he flipped one of his trap cards over, activating the Castle Walls card, increasing his Queen Bird's defense to 2500.

"Not so fast!" Kray shouted.

"Activate trap! Reverse Trap!" he flipped over his face down card, negating the effect of Castle Walls. Still, the hunter approached.

"Ahhh!" Jou groaned as Sword Hunter sliced through his Queen Bird and his attack points increased to 2650.

"What!?" he screeched, Kray snickered.

"Sword Hunter gains two hundred attack points every time he destroys a monster, didn't you know?" he rolled his eyes, gesturing to Jou.

"Your move."

Jou drew, it was polymerization. 

__

'Just one more..' he thought, slipping the card into his hand. He still had a card down on the field, but he needed to build up his defense until he got something he could use.

"Heh. I place this monster in defense mode, and one card face down." Jou did as he said, then looked at Kray expectantly. 

"Defense won't get you anywhere. I place this monster in defense mode, and attack with Sword Hunter!"

"Tsk-tsk. Defense won't get me anywhere, huh? Activate effect! Hane-Hane! Return Sword Hunter to Kray's hand and lower his attack points back to 2450!"

"Hmm, not a bad move, but it won't stop me for long." Kray chuckled as he drew his next card, reminding him of Kaiba slightly.

"This is it, your end is near."


	6. Part Two of Real

****

..::: Unexpected

by: Asa 

Pairings: Joey x Asayo (OC, duh! ^_^;;) 

****

The Point?: I'm sorry I did this, but this is a vampire fic.. Please don't hate it already! Give it a chance!!

****

Archive: Why would you want to? Um, just ask, okay?

****

Asa's Random Before Thoughts: Oh my god.. my Dad is being stupid again, lol. But that won't stop me from writing, nope! Um, I'm getting tired of writing the duel move by move because it's fa-boring, so you'll catch on. And I'm sorry about the guy with the wolves, it's gay but I needed something to put Jou in danger. AND I want to get to a certain part, so I'm hurrying this up a little. Sorry! If you really must know every move of the duel, you can e-mail me and tell me so. 

I'm pulling an Aish right now by playing "What Is Love" by Haddaway over and over on repeat in Windows Media Player. Hehe. Geez, my brother had an accident on his bike and bit through his upper lip with his tooth, and I feel guilty for saying "I hope you really get hurt one day." a few days ago.. um.. yeah. I do feel bad about it, maybe I'll cook him breakfast or something, lol. Okay, enough talk. Enjoy. 

This chapter is a little short, but don't fret, it's alright. lol.

****

Warnings?: No, there's just violence, really. You can handle that, can't you?

****

..::: 6. Real - Part Two

Panic filled Jou as Kray attacked, reducing his life points to nothing. That was it. The duel was over. He lost. He was going to die. Jou gazed across to Kray, he looked remorseful. 

Jou could hear his heartbeat in his ears as the dueling platform began to lower itself, bringing him to his cruel demise. The cloaked figure still stood near the back of the cave, but the rabid wolf was pacing around his platform, snarling and snapping. A loud thud confirmed the scaffold had lowered completely, and Jou backed into the space as far as possible as the wolf caught a glimpse of him and dashed ahead. There was a blood-curdling gnarl and Jou flinched at the intensity that caused his heart to skip a beat as a swiftly moving blur of darkness collided with the grey beast, causing the creature to yip. Jou heard Kray and the cloaked man shout in surprise as he stood up to see what had stopped the wolf from reaching his destination. Him.

He couldn't believe what he saw, and he understood what Yami had been saying earlier completely. It was Asayo, at least it looked like her, with long black claws protruding from her fingers and toes. Her eyes had widened and expanded across her face, and they were filled by a fearsome shade of crimson. She somehow covered the beast with her slim body and plunged her talons deep through the fur and into the animal's chest, shredding the heart before it could beat in her hand. Blood poured from the wounds and into her hands as she released the dead wolf and whipped around as the man in the cloak tried to shuffle past them to the mouth of the cave. He screamed as she leapt in his path, raising her arm and raking her claws across his face in one swift movement.

She took his head in both hands and twisted it around, snapping it from his neck and letting him drop to the ground at her feet. Her next target acquired, she started toward Kray. He screamed as she jumped, trying to get hold of his platform. Jou's eyes widened and he bounded off his own platform, taking action.

"Asayo!" he shouted, clenching his fists at his sides in nervousness. Was it her bloodlust or was she just saving him? He'd have to find out.

She turned around and stared at him before a strange metamorphous happened. Her claws retracted and disappeared all together, she lost the slight hunching she had around her shoulders, and her eyes returned to their normal shape and icy shade. 

Asayo lifted her hands so she could see them coated in thick scarlet.

She looked over to Jou, a fleeting glimpse of terror remained in his eyes.

"Oh god.." she groaned, hanging her head and dashing out into the hazy forest.

"Wait, Asayo!!" Jou called, glancing toward Kray before running out after her, surprisingly keeping up fairly well. She leapt behind a tree and peeked out around it, causing him to skid and almost fall as he stopped.

"I.. I'm sorry, Jou.. I wanted to help you, but I couldn't control the monster in me.. _I'm_ a monster.." Asayo looked to the ground, hiding her face. Jou stepped toward her.

"No, no, you're not! You saved me, Asayo! I.. I owe you my life.." he trailed off, uncomfortable with the seriousness of the mood. He decided to make it more comfortable, at least for him.

"..so come out from behind that tree or I'll come back there and get you myself.." Jou grinned as she lifted her head and blushed, actually smiling.

"Oh yeah..?" Asayo grinned, slipping behind the tree completely. Jou chuckled and jumped around to where she was, only to find that she was running through the trees, looking over her shoulder and laughing.

"Come get me, then!" she called, dashing ahead. He chased after her, jumping over fallen trees and roots when he had to. 

Asayo spun around to run backward for a minute, then turned back and sprinted toward an opening in the trees.

"Oh no you don't!!" Jou shouted, using a pent up burst of speed to reach her and grab her around the waist. She shrieked as she slipped on a spot of mud and they toppled down a slight incline, Jou's arms still wrapped around her. 

He opened his eyes at the bottom of the hill, then blushed as he realized the position they were in by looking down at her. She realized it at the same time he did and blushed.

"Looks like you got me." Asayo smiled, looking into his eyes.

"Yeah.." Jou whispered, getting up on his feet and reaching to take her hand to hoist her up.

"Jou, we're all covered in mud." Asayo started laughing, brushing the muck from her arms.

"Come on, I know where there's a small lake." she motioned for him to follow her, causing him a strange surge of happiness. She wanted him to follow her instead of how she ran and left him behind before.

Asayo stepped into the water of the little lake and took the cloth from Jou's sleeves that he had given her, wading to where he crouched down in the water, his back to her. Their clothes had been washed and were set by a small fire to dry, now it was their turn to be cleaned off.

"Okay Jou, I'm going to clean your back now." she warned, dipping the cloth in the chilly water and wiping the wet dirt off of his skin, admiring the softness of his skin as she ridded the surface of the mud. 

Asayo cleaned the cloth off in the water and gave him one, dangling it over his shoulder.

"Here, you can do the front yourself, I'm going to go wash up over there.." she turned to go to the other side of the lake but Jou turned around and took her hand from behind. She looked over her shoulder to see what he wanted.

"Wait.. I.. um.. I was just.. wondering.. could I.. um.." he gestured toward her with the cloth she gave him, blushing.

"Um.." Asayo blushed and averted her eyes, turning a little to hold the other cloth out for him. Jou took it and held her shoulder, walking around to face her.

He lifted her head with his finger under her chin and smiled at her, looking into her chilling eyes.

"Asayo.. you're beautiful." Jou whispered, pulling her in closer with his arm but keeping his finger under her chin, maintaining their eye contact. She gasped, not used to having others touch her.

"Jou.." she breathed as he closed his eyes and lowered his face to hers, laying a gentle kiss on her lips.


End file.
